Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el Club Caza Monstruos se enfrentara a un nuevo tipo de enemigo? Ya no a un alien, sino a una Bruja. Y lo peor es que sus promesas de amor y de oro harán que muchos sin saberlo desencadenen una maldición sobre el pueblo de Single Town.
1. Leyenda de la Bruja, Beatrice

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Preámbulo**

**Single Town – Mayo de 1809**

- Atrapen a esa Beatrice – decía quien sería el "jefe" del antiquísimo Club Caza Monstruos.

- No pueden atraparme. Tengo todo el poder dado por el Emperador reconocido por el Vaticano. Jamás atraparán a quien le dio la idea de todo esto…

(Nota del Autor: El 17 de Mayo de 1809, Napoleón Bonaparte ordena atacar a los Estados Pontificios del Vaticano y anexarlos a su imperio. Tras enterarse el Papa de esto, excomulgó a Napoleón. Se le llamó Anticristo y todo lo demás después de esto)

- ¡Traigo noticias! – dijo uno de los miembros del antiguo Club que llegaba al lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Arjano?

- El Papa ha excomulgado al Emperador y ha declarado furioso que retira todas sus bendiciones a Francia. Esta ahora es una tierra de demonios con un demonio que osa levantarse contra nuestro representante de Cristo en la Tierra.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó Beatrice - ¿Será este el principio del fin de mi poder?

En eso los miembros del Club dispararon el rayo de "aspirador" y embotellaron a Beatrice.

- ¿Qué haremos con esta bruja? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- Deposítenla en la Iglesia Central de Single Town y avisemos al Vaticano. Con suerte podremos detener esto de una guerra sin sentido entre Francia y el Papa.

- Lo más importante es asegurarnos de Beatrice. Nadie debe dejarla escapar. Esta bruja ya mucho daño le ha hecho a este país.

- No te preocupes. Tendremos preparado su castigo. Será sellada en una botella con el sello de nuestros obispos y de los más santos nombres. Vamos… hay que sellarla.

**Capítulo I**

**(La Leyenda de la Bruja, Beatrice)**

**Single Town – Agosto de 2009**

En Single Town había un bullicio increíble. No habían Aliens a la vista. Todos los monitores indicaban ADN humano. ¿De dónde el Bullicio? Era celebración del Aniversario de Single Town.

- Club Caza Monstruos – comenzó Sr. Smith – Hoy no creo que tengan que atender nada. Dejen esto un momento y relájense en la feria. Hasta ustedes necesitan descanso.

- ¿Feria? – dijo impaciente Cathy - ¿Serán como las ferias de Rapsodia que…?

- ¡No, no son así! – dijo Sr. Smith interrumpiéndola y haciendo que los humanos desconozcan como son las fiestas de aquel lejano y extraño planeta.

- Sr. Smith… ¿Desearía ir a la feria con nosotros? – preguntó Chris.

- Pero claro que me gustaría. Deben contarme algo sobre la historia de su pueblo.

- ¡Feria! – exclamó Danny - ¡Eso quiere decir Comida gratis!

El Club dejó sus actividades y se fueron a la feria del pueblo, en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, el alcalde estaba por debelar una estatua:

- Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas. Esta estatua es el recuerdo que debemos tener a una de las leyendas más famosas de Single Town. Una donde nuestra ciudad fue salvada de fuerzas sobrenaturales.

- ¿A qué se está refiriendo? – preguntó Cathy.

- Espera y ya verás – respondió Danny.

- Procederé ahora – continuó el alcalde – a debelar el rostro del personaje principal de esta antigua leyenda: Beatrice. La bruja.

Y debeló la imagen de una bella mujer con una mirada altanera en los ojos. Tenía un largo vestido negro con un escote tapado por un lazo de color rosado. Era rubia y tenía una especie de carmín rojo cubriendo un lado de su cabellera. Debajo de la escultura poseía una inscripción: "Beatrice. La Bruja de Single Town". Y a un lado un texto algo largo.

- Supongo que no muchos habrán oído la leyenda de la Bruja Beatrice – dijo el alcalde – Veo que será necesario que la cuente, para acervo cultural de Single Town…

Es mejor que la expliquemos nosotros, que dejar que el alcalde la cuente simplemente.

Existió a mediados de 1790 a 1809 una familia de Single Town que era muy rica. Esta familia no se sabe cómo obtuvo su riqueza al inicio, pero averiguaciones de un tribunal por un fraude revelaron que estos conocían cierto pasaje donde podían obtener oro. Sin embargo los intentos de gente que no fueran la familia por explorar dicho pasaje o cueva eran infructuosos. Desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno y quienes iban a buscarlos se perdían también. Comenzó a correr el rumor de que ese lugar era la puerta a El Dorado, la mítica tierra del oro con la que soñaron tantos aventureros. Pero ni uno sobrevivió a la expedición. Simplemente desaparecían.

Ante tal destino, apareció entonces el rumor de que un ser sobrenatural ayudaba a esta familia para poder recuperar el oro sin problemas. Este ser, era una Bruja, llamada Beatrice, por una confesión que realizó uno de los miembros de dicha familia al ser juzgado.

Los jueces no creyeron la leyenda, pero entonces se cumplió una profecía dejada por la Bruja de modo que la gente creyó enseguida. Beatrice demandaba una expiación por haber revelado el secreto de su existencia. Su expiación era todo el pueblo de Single Town e inclusive el Imperio Napoleónico que se fundaba. Un grupo de desconocidos la derrotaron en 1809 (El Club Caza Monstruos en realidad, pero eso la gente no lo sabe) y su poder fue confinado en los altares de la Catedral de Single Town hasta hoy.

La profecía fue revelada por el miembro juzgado antes de su ejecución por conspiración en 1811. Aquí está la profecía:

_**Mi amado pueblo, aquel donde el sol siempre brilla.**_

_**Aquellos que busquen la Tierra del Oro, la encontrarán. Este pueblo es el punto de partida. Siguiendo las montañas una cueva encontrarán que llevará a la tierra prometida.**_

_**Pero… ¡Ay! Si aquellos que buscan la dorada tierra no conocen al Amo de la Llave. Desaparecerán y sus cuerpos no serán encontrados jamás.**_

_**Todo el que busque la tierra dorada deberá superar la prueba de la Noche Dorada. En plena luna llena deberá sobrevivir a la maldición de Beatrice para proteger el lugar de avaros.**_

_**En el primer cuarto de Luna, serán elegidos él o los sacrificios escogidos por la llave.**_

_**En el segundo cuarto de Luna, los que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre o sufrir la pena de la expiación de 2 de sus miembros. [personas]**_

_**En el tercer cuarto de Luna, muerte en la choza solitaria y llanto de muchos.**_

_**En el cuarto, cuarto de Luna, muerte en el pueblo maldito y llanto de muchos.**_

_**En el quinto cuarto de Luna, la bruja revive y nadie quedará con vida.**_

_**En el sexto cuarto de Luna se llega a la Tierra del Oro donde el viaje acaba.**_

_**La Bruja alabará la sagacidad de los que lleguen y les ofrecerá 4 premios.**_

_**El primer premio, es todo el oro de la Tierra del Oro.**_

_**El segundo premio, es la resurrección de los muertos.**_

_**El tercer premio, es la resurrección y concesión del amor perdido.**_

_**El cuarto premio será poner a la Bruja a dormir para siempre y sellar el camino a la Tierra del Oro.**_

_**Descansa en paz… mi adorada Bruja… Beatrice.**_

(Nota del Autor: La profecía es una versión suave del Epitafio de la Bruja de la Novela Visual _Umineko no Naku Koro Ni_)

- Y eso – concluyó el alcalde – Es lo que dice aquí abajo en el Epitafio de la Estatua. Está escrito en el francés de la época y en Latín para darle realce histórico. ¡Por supuesto que todo esto es una antigua tradición! Aunque un poco tenebrosa…

- Vaya – dijo Cathy – Ese epitafio sí que es un cuento de terror y no los que cuentan en Rapsodia. Aunque tengo entendido que hay una parte de Rapsodia que tiene grandes reservas de Oro.

- ¿Y ese oro lo usan? – preguntó Danny.

- No necesitamos del oro para nuestros quehaceres – respondió seriamente el Sr. Smith.

- Espera… Beatrice es una bruja… ¿verdad? – preguntó Cathy de nuevo.

- Así es – respondió Chris – Eso dijeron en el discurso.

- En mi planeta así se les llamaba en un inicio a los Investigadores en Ingeniería Genética.

- Cathy – intervino Sam - ¿Crees que la leyenda de Beatrice se refiera a Rapsodia?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, no sé muy bien porqué existía un Club Caza Monstruos hace 200 años – respondió el Sr. Smith.

- Pues esa leyenda se ve terrible – comentó Danny – Aunque me gustaría mucho el tercer premio.

- Hay muchos quienes desean el tercer premio – observó Chris.

- ¡Dejemos de pensar en eso! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – cortó Sam.

Y fueron toda esa tarde a divertirse en las múltiples atracciones de la feria. Ese día ya no eran el Club Caza Monstruos… sino eran amigos.

Llegando la noche cada quien se despidió. Centrémonos en Danny.

- Esta feria ha estado increíble… pero qué lástima que sea sólo 1 vez al año.

En eso comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular. Danny lo atendió:

- ¿Acaso está solo? Tan sólo gira. Tu súplica ha sido oída y Beatrice tal vez te conceda la oportunidad de conseguirla.

Danny palideció. ¿Acaso quien le hablaba era la Bruja Beatrice?


	2. El Ofrecimiento

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo II**

**(El Ofrecimiento)**

Danny volteó y vio a unas mariposas doradas volar cerca de él. De repente se juntaron y se convirtieron en el vivo retrato de Beatrice. Tenía a la bruja de Single Town frente a él.

- Pasaba por aquí y te ví. ¿Qué desearía Danny conmigo?

- Así que tú eres… Beatrice.

- La gente de hoy tiene muy poca memoria. Ven la estatua y cuando me presento no me reconocen.

- Beatrice… ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó tímidamente Danny. Aunque fuera del Club Caza Monstruos, estaba delante de una bruja…

- Te vi y me interesó. No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis actos. Tienes una faz preocupada. Dime que es lo que desea tu alma…

Danny palideció… podía pedir lo que él quisiera. ¿Pero a qué precio? El de pactar con una bruja… el de hacer una alianza con algo que su propio club combatiría.

- Yo no sé… que decir en realidad.

- Ya lo sabrás pronto. Si deseas un favor mío solo tienes que invocar mi nombre. Pero estate preparado para asumir la responsabilidad – y desapareció en medio de risitas.

Danny se quedó sorprendido. ¿Debía llamar a sus amigos y comunicarles lo de Beatrice? Claro que no, pensó él. Ya pensaría en que pedirle y luego la atraparía.

Beatrice se apareció cerca de una tienda donde frecuentaba Jeremy. En ese momento el chico compraba flores y ensayaba una vergonzosa línea:

- Cathy… yo… - mientras sostenía flores con una mano mirándose en un cristal – yo quiero entregarte… - perdió la inspiración - ¡Demonios! ¡Nunca podré decírselo! - dijo furioso.

- Así que no puedes decirle a esa "Cathy" lo que sientes.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Beatrice.

- Eso es imposible… las brujas no existen.

- ¿Eso crees? Permíteme tus flores – y tomándolas las lanzó al aire y las convirtió en mariposas doradas.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eres de verdad! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Sólo si estás dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad. Depende de mi voluntad que te haga caso, además.

- Por favor… Beatrice… quiero lograr el amor de Cathy, esa chica nueva que llegó a Single Town y que se pasa todo el tiempo en un absurdo club con unos amigos. No tengo el valor de decirle lo que siento… pero creo que tú podrás ayudarme.

- Deberás realizar algo para mí si quieres ese deseo.

- ¿Qué cosa? Lo que sea…

- En la Iglesia de Single Town está cerca del Altar un espejo en el lugar donde se guarda el pan eucarístico. Ahí fueron sellados mis poderes hace 200 años. Deberás ir ahí y destruir el espejo y el cáliz donde está el pan eucarístico. El Santísimo, como lo llaman ustedes. Sólo así podre recuperar mi poder.

Jeremy se quedó helado. El no podía destruir algo tan sagrado como el altar de la Iglesia de Single Town. Pero tampoco podía dejar escapar el amor de Cathy. Estaba tan confundido que no sabía que decir.

- Cuando te decidas – le respondió Beatrice – haz lo que debas hacer y si destruyes el espejo y el santísimo, invoca mi nombre y sabrás que pronto tendrás lo que tanto anhelaste. Queda a tu albedrío… humano – y desapareció en medio de mariposas doradas.

Trasladémonos un momento a Danny. Su celular había empezado a sonar.

"_**Llamada entrante de Wendy"**_

Danny decidió no contestar.

"Si desea deje su mensaje después de la señal… 'Danny… ¿Estás ahí? He conocido a un chico increíble. Se llama Ralph. Me ha llenado de atenciones… porqué no…'"

Danny colgó furioso. Su rival… Ralph ahora estaba robándole a quien amaba. Fue entonces cuando nada le importó y pensó solo en el amor:

- ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatrice!

La bruja acudió apareciendo entre mariposas.

- Veo que ya decidiste si pedirme algún favor. Veamos de qué se trata.

- Quiero que me concedas el amor de Wendy y mantengas a ralla a ese tonto de Ralph.

- Lo que pides lo tendrás – Danny se emocionó – Pero sólo si destruyes el Santísimo de la Iglesia de Single Town junto con el espejo donde está sellado mi poder. Una vez que lo hagas invoca mi nombre y tu deseo será concedido.

Danny palideció. No podía destruir la Iglesia… era un sitio sagrado para la gente. ¿Sería tan egoísta de hacerlo por amor?

- Veo que los humanos vacilan mucho. No hay prisas. En cuanto te decidas y lo hagas tan sólo llámame. No hay nada que temer… después de todo a ti te preocupa el amor.


	3. Profanación

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo III**

**(Profanación)**

Jeremy y Danny habían sido contactados por la Bruja. No sabían qué hacer. Destruir la Iglesia era algo herético… podrían ser rechazados por sus amores platónicos. Pero estaba la tentación del poder mágico de Beatrice que pondría a sus pies a sus respectivos amores idílicos. ¿Podían permitirse ese lujo? El de sacrificar lo de todos para satisfacer lo suyo.

Jeremy intentó racionalizar este asunto.

- Veamos… estoy en el Club de Informática. He visto por la red que la Iglesia de Roma no es la mejor que digamos. ¿Justifica la actitud que quiero tomar? ¿Está bien entregarme a Beatrice y cumplir su deseo? La gente va a la Iglesia para… buscar a Dios.

En ese momento escuchó unas risas. Las reconoció como las de Cathy.

- ¡Es ella! ¡Es mi oportunidad! – pensó Jeremy - ¡No necesito de Beatrice!

Terrible fue su sorpresa al ver que Cathy estaba junto a Chris riéndose de algunas cosas que comentaba el último, a la vez que cargaban bolsas.

- Chris – decía Cathy – Ir de compras es tan divertido contigo. Te prometo que no olvidaré esto que has hecho por mí. Eres tan gracioso…

Jeremy se quedó en shock. Sus esperanzas se destruyeron y supo que tenía que firmar el contrato con la Bruja. Pero todavía seguía teniendo miedo de destruir el altar de la Iglesia.

- Es imposible… ese maldito Chris – murmuró destrozado – Pero no puedo… no tengo el valor de firmar el pacto. ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo!… sencillamente tengo miedo …

Y se alejó desesperanzado de ahí. No podía hacer nada. Pero había alguien que si podía…

Danny seguía caminando molesto por el mensaje de Wendy cuando pasó por una cafetería donde la vio por la ventana. El chico se acercó esperando encontrarla sola para acompañarla pero se topó con Ralph que estaba sentado al frente. Ambos, Wendy y Ralph tomaban una malteada y se reían de algunas cosas. Entre esas cosas, Danny logró escuchar:

- En realidad yo había invitado a Danny… pero nunca contestó su celular. Seguramente estaría en ese Club con sus amigos en esa choza.

- No te debes preocupar por eso. Si no responde a tus llamados, entonces déjame que yo lo haga. Después vamos al Mall de Single Town.

- Ralph… eres tan amable. Claro que iré contigo al mal.

Danny se retiró furioso y cerrando los puños con rabia hasta el parque donde se sentó y los vió salir tomando un taxi rumbo al Mall. Entonces su rabia cegó su razón y dijo:

- He tomado la decisión. Beatrice… liberaré tu poder.

Se dirigió a la Iglesia de Single Town que estaba cerrada. Era un terreno grande. Una barda separaba el terreno de la calle y tras cruzar un pequeño espacio estaba la Iglesia propiamente dicha.

Al ser Danny, miembro del Club Caza Monstruos, entrar saltando la barda no le fue problema alguno. Entró y caminó sigiloso hasta que llegó a la Iglesia. Empujó la puerta y la vio que no estaba asegurada. Entró y al ver la Iglesia oscura y vacía tuvo miedo. Pero su rabia era mayor y prosiguió. La Iglesia era grande, así que apuró el paso y llegó al altar mayor.

La mesa era de mármol, con las velas y el Misario Romano abierto en un lado para que el Sacerdote diera la Misa si era preciso. Unos pasos más adelante estaba el altar con el Santísimo y a su lado el espejo que según la leyenda que indicaba debajo estaba bendecido por el Papa de aquél entonces. Era un espejo de 200 años de viejo.

Danny no perdió tiempo. Sabía que si vacilaba no lo lograría, así que cogió el espejo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, despedazándolo. Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo… estaba cometiendo una profanación… liberando las fuerzas del mal. Pero no le importó y siguió con el Santísimo, lo cogió y mirándolo lo lanzó contra el Altar Mayor. La sagrada copa rebotó y calló intacta. Danny la recogió y la lanzó con más fuerza hacia el altar. Rebotó una vez más pero al chocar con la mesa se despedazó esparciendo el pan eucarístico por todos lados.

Danny estaba furioso. Siguió su locura, pisoteando el pan eucarístico, lanzando al suelo las velas y lanzando al suelo para después pisar el Misario Romano que estaba en la mesa. El cáliz sufrió igual suerte. Sólo fue ahí cuando detuvo toda esa locura.

El chico dio una mirada a su alrededor. El Santísimo y el espejo estaban hechos trizas. Las ostias sagradas estaban dispersas por el suelo y con marcas de zapatillas por las pisadas de Danny. El Misario Romano hecho trozos de hojas sueltas. Fue entonces cuando supo que hacer:

- ¡Ya cumplí mi parte! – gritó el chico como aliviado – ¡Ahora será mejor que cumplas con la tuya! ¡Beatrice!

En ese momento el celular de Danny sonó. Era Wendy. El chico contestó:

- ¡Danny! – decía ella muy enojada – El tonto de Ralph me dejó tras una "llamada urgente" esperándolo en el Mall. Debí haberte esperado a ti. Recójeme en el Mall para salir juntos. A ese tonto no se lo perdonaré…

Danny se quedó feliz. Dio un grito de alegría. Beatrice cumplió su promesa. Corriendo emocionado dejó el profanado lugar y enrumbó hacia el Mall.

Minutos después que se haya ido… Jeremy llegó a la Iglesia, pero al verla ya profanada supo que alguien se le había adelantado.

- ¡Beatrice! – clamó el - ¡Ya está cumplida la orden! ¡Ya lo está! ¡Aunque no lo hice yo… tu poder es libre! ¡Escucha mi clamor y permite poder confesar mis sentimientos a Cathy… y lo más importante… que me corresponda!


	4. Confrontación

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Confrontación)**

Al día siguiente los demás se sorprendieron de que Danny estuviera de muy buen humor. No fue el caso de Jeremy que no asistió al colegio. Hasta Chris, del Club de Informática, le preocupó. Lo llamó pero Jeremy no le contesto.

Sin embargo Sam no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

- Danny… estás diferente. ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepamos?

- Chicos – anunció triunfalmente – Ayer salí con Wendy.

- ¿Saliste? – dijeron los demás en sorpresa - ¿Pero qué hiciste para lograrlo?

- Es parte de mi atractivo natural…

En ese momento se escuchó un llamado en la escuela.

"Todos los estudiantes deben reunirse en el Patio de la Escuela inmediatamente. Mensaje de última hora. Suspéndase las clases si las hubiera"

- ¿Y ahora que? – pensó Sam – Otra misión del Club. ¿Algo raro pasó?

Tras bajar los alumnos, los profesores los formaron en filas. Tras esperar unos 5 minutos, apareció la Directora Rollins y el Obispo.

- Chicos… ha ocurrido un terrible crimen. El Obispo ha encontrado la Iglesia profanada, con la destrucción de los instrumentos del altar mayor, así como de un espejo de hace 200 años. Pensamos que tiene que ver alguna secta demoníaca que rinde culto a la Bruja Beatrice. Los hemos llamado para preguntarles si saben algo al respecto. El hecho ha conmocionado a toda la comunidad. Si saben algo… es su deber decirlo – terminó la Directora Rollins.

Danny palideció. Pero si se mostraba sereno jamás lo descubrirían. Para ocultarse dio información falsa.

- He oído el rumor de que en una casa abandonada realizan cultos demoníacos cada fin de mes. Ellos podrían estar implicados.

- Danny, es un excelente aporte – respondió el Obispo - ¿Alguno más tiene que darnos pistas?

Nadie respondió. Al Club le pareció extraña la participación de Danny. El no era de los que le interesaba el tema del ocultismo.

- Viendo que nadie más dice nada – dijo la Directora Rollins – Todos vuelvan a sus salones enseguida. Las clases continúan de forma normal…

Los alumnos rompieron filas lentamente y comenzaron a regresar a sus salones. El bullicio volvió a apoderarse de los pasillos. Entre los comentarios estaba la incredulidad de creer que alguien profanó la antigua Iglesia.

- ¿De dónde sabias lo de la casa abandonada, Danny? – inquirió Chris.

- Ah… bueno – dijo Danny dudando – He oído ese rumor en la tienda de videojuegos y en la cafetería. Y… me pareció un deber de alumno reportarlo.

Al Club le satisfizo esa respuesta y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Sin embargo… al llegar la noche una mariposa dorada voló cerca de la choza del Club. En ese momento sólo estaba Cathy.

- Que bonita mariposa dorada… - dijo alegre Cathy y se estiró para cogerla, cuando la mariposa se convirtió en una Beatrice flotante.

- Así que eres Cathy, ¿no? – dijo Beatrice – Jeremy me habló mucho de ti.

Cathy se sorprendió… más por el hecho de que Beatrice flotara. ¿Sería un alien? ¿Era trabajo del Club Caza Monstruos?

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Contéstame! – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿No has oído la leyenda, querida? Más bien quiero decirte que un chico llamado Jeremy está buscándote con amor. Pero por lo que sé… siempre lo has negado indirectamente.

- La Misión del Club Caza Monstruos es más importante para nosotros. Tenemos un juramento de cumplir nuestro deber.

- ¡Jajaja! – se rió Beatrice - ¿Un juramento es más poderoso que mi magia? Poco sabes querida…

- Lo sé… tú eres aquella Bruja. ¿Te ha contactado Jeremy para contarte sus cuitas? ¿Es que acaso eres un Cupido?

- Eso debería saberlo tu amigo Danny. No sabes el precio que pagó para que Wendy lo considerase. Pobre obispo…

- Ya lo entiendo – dijo Cathy – No eres un Cupido. Así que forzaste a Danny a… la profanación de la Iglesia para cumplirle su deseo. No es novedad… así de bajo caían las Brujas en la historia de Rapsodia. ¡Tan sólo te divierte usar a los demás como juguetes y ver como bailan tu melodía de amor! ¡Pero sólo les das vagas esperanzas! ¡Desaparece... Bruja!

- Danny ya profanó la Iglesia – dijo Beatrice – Mi poder mágico se recuperará. Yo resucitaré sin ninguna duda. Y entonces dominaré Single Town como verdadera ama de este lugar… y entonces… ¡Al fin podré abrir la puerta de la Tierra Rapsodiana! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! Y también desapareceré a ese maldito Club Caza Monstruos… ¡Jajajaja!

- Tú… - dijo Cathy – No cederé ante tus trucos baratos.

- Enloquecidos por amor… - respondió Beatrice – Todos los humanos son iguales. Cuando sepan que la leyenda existe… los rumores se esparcirán y la gente querrá invocarme… y pronto llegará la hora del banquete. ¿Está preparado tu Club? ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Jajaja!


	5. Antesala de Piezas

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo V**

**(Antesala de Piezas)**

Aunque Cathy confrontó a Beatrice, creyó prudente no decir nada a nadie. Si los amores de Danny y de Jeremy eran producto de su magia, no sabía que podría pasarle a ella si revelaba que estaban bajo la influencia de una bruja. Cathy quería a sus amigos y no dijo nada.

Trasladémonos a Chris. En la escuela sufría un percance desagradable para un chico como él.

- Sr. Chris… sus continuas faltas a las actividades del Club de Informática han provocado que no lo consideremos para el torneo de Programación organizado por la Liga de Informática Francesa. Lamentamos que su actitud haya propiciado este desenlace.

- No es posible – respondió Chris – Han sido problemas personales… que puedo justificar.

- Aún con los justificantes no podemos hacer nada. La Liga de Informática se ha quejado por escrito con nosotros de apoyar una conducta impropia. Si sigue así tendremos que separarlo del Club – respondió la Directora Rollins.

- Espere… yo puedo…

- ¡No me explique nada! ¡Chris, me decepcionas! – dijo antes de irse de mala manera.

Chris se quedó solo en el laboratorio. El evento que tanto esperaba lo había excluido. ¿La razón? El Club Caza Monstruos. Estaba furioso… expulsado del concurso por salvar al mundo. Sí… a ese miserable mundo que si detectaba un caso soltaría la primera bomba nuclear en años, desencadenando una guerra fría. Menos mal que nadie de "arriba" sabía que los Aliens existían.

- ¡Malditos sean todos los adultos! – gritó Chris - ¡Ojala todos sufrieran!

En eso volaron mariposas doradas que se convirtieron en Beatrice.

- ¿Las quejas de un alma en pena? ¿Me haz llamado?

- Beatrice – dijo Chris sorprendido - ¿Acaso tú eres…?

- Si… la de la estatua. Soy la Bruja de Single Town… Beatrice. Dime tu deseo…

- Yo… - dijo Chris – quiero saber lo que todos saben. Deseo la fuente de toda la sabiduría… porque los adultos que me rodean son incompetentes. Y castigo a aquellos que me despreciaron.

- Lo que me pidas, te lo daré si cumples una condición. Debes decirme si sabes algo del "Club Caza Monstruos".

Chris se quedó sorprendido. ¿Para qué quería Beatrice saber del Club Caza Monstruos? Se armó de valor y entonces habló. Quería saberlo todo… y vengarse de los que lo habían despreciado.

- Hace 200 años se formó el Club Caza Monstruos para detener a los aliens que llegaban a este pueblo y enviarlos a las autoridades. Tenemos a Cathy, quien es una alienígena del planeta Rapsodia y a su abuelo, el Sr. Smith para que nos ayuden en la misión. Nosotros no somos del Club original… sino que lo reactivamos con Cathy.

- Interesante Chris. Eso es lo que quería saber. El camino a la tierra del saber comenzará esta noche. Verás como pronto se cumplen todos tus deseos, ya sean becas, notas y lo demás.

- Gracias, Beatrice. ¡Eres maravillosa!

- Ya lo verás, Chris… ya lo verás.

Chris salió de la escuela y se dirigió feliz hacia el parque. Eran las 3:45 pm.

No obstante, Beatrice tenía "otros" planes para los que le invocaron.

- Ya está todo. Esta noche recuperaré mi poder y comenzará la venganza y el baño de sangre contra Single Town por haberme sellado en ese espejo por 200 años. Todo como está escrito en la profecía se cumplirá… para abrir la puerta de Rapsodia. Chris ya me dijo lo que debía saber. Los dos alienígenas serán la llave para abrir el camino a la tierra dorada. Jajaja… sólo esperen todos a la noche… cuando la luna empiece con su manto. ¡Ya podéis salir… espíritus infernales! ¡Salid esta noche y vengaros de la ciudad que os selló junto con mi poder!

Eran las 6:30 pm en casa de Chris. Su madre y su hermano menor estaban esperando que su hijo llegara. Fue cuando John rompió el hielo:

- Voy a ir a ver a Chris. Seguro está con sus amigos en el Club de Informática o en la Cabaña.

La madre sólo le recomendó que se cuidara. John salió a buscar a su hermano mayor.

Trasladémonos al Sr. Smith. Estaba con Cathy en la cabaña tomando un descanso.

- Sigo sin recordar que hizo el Club Caza Monstruos hace 200 años. No éramos parte del Club original.

- Ya lo sé, abuelo, pero podemos buscar en la computadora la información – y comenzó a tipear – Aquí dice que… hace 200 años en 1809, Napoleón ordenó invadir los Estados del Vaticano.

- Por lo que el Papa lo excomulgó y dicen que declaró a Francia una aldea de demonios – terminó Sam entrando a la cabaña – Lo vi en la clase de historia. Además en esas fechas ocurrió la antigua leyenda de Beatrice. Fue sellada por una sociedad secreta, con lo que se detuvo lo peor de Napoleón…

"Sociedad Secreta" ¿Acaso era lo que Cathy estaba pensando? Se acercó la computadora y leyó el archivo de reportes dejado por el Club antiguo. Entonces vió la fatal verdad.

"… _**sellando a la Bruja Beatrice en un espejo de Cristal. Sería una de las misiones más importantes del Club. Si se libera, comenzará una terrible maldición en Single Town que sólo Dios podría detener…"**_


	6. Primer Movimiento

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Primer Movimiento)**

Cathy se quedó helada. El Club había de luchar contra Beatrice. Pero ella sabía que la Bruja ya había plegado el apoyo de Danny y Jeremy, el último no era miembro del Club pero los había visto y por ende el Club corría peligro.

- ¡Debemos buscar a Danny y a Jeremy!

- ¿Pero qué sucede? – preguntó Sam – Podemos llamarlos mañana…

- No lo sabes… Beatrice… existe. ¡Ya está aquí!

- ¿Beatrice? Eso es una leyenda, Cathy…

- No es una leyenda… la he visto. Igual Danny y Jeremy. Se les apareció y les concedió deseos de amor a cambio de que destruyeran el Altar de la Iglesia…

- Ahora que lo dices… vi esa noticia en la mañana… y en clases nos llamaron a declarar. Pero no puedo creer que ellos dos hayan destrozado la Iglesia. Es imposible…

- ¡Beatrice me lo dijo! – respondió Cathy.

- Yo sí le creería – respondió el Sr. Smith – Si hay algo que no se nos da muy bien son las mentiras.

- Sigo sin creerlo del todo. Tiene que ser otra cosa.

En eso el teléfono del Club comenzó a sonar. No aparecía un número, salía un "Desconocido" en la identificación de la llamada. Cathy lo puso en altavoz.

- Hola Club Caza Monstruos… ¿Se acuerdan de su misión de 200 años? Decirles que llegó la hora de la noche de venganza… se cumplirá todo como en la profecía.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Cathy - ¿Beatrice?

El otro lado del teléfono colgó.

- ¿Cuál profecía? – preguntó Sam - ¿Quién era esa?

- Beatrice – dijo Cathy – Y la profecía… era la que estaba en esa estatua de la ciudad.

"_**En el primer cuarto de Luna, serán elegidos él o los sacrificios escogidos por la llave."**_

- Eso quiere decir que… ¡Oh no! ¡Danny! ¡Chris!

Sam inmediatamente llamó al celular de Danny. Este contestó casi de inmediato:

- ¿Sam? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nos han llamado al Club diciendo que se cumplirá la profecía de esa estatua de Beatrice. Contacta con Chris como puedas, por favor.

- No puede ser… ¡Ustedes quédense en el Club! – respondió Danny preocupado. Luego colgó – No puede ser… ¿Acaso se cumplirá esa horrenda maldición?

Trasladémonos a Chris. Las llamadas no entraban porque alguien estaba hablando con él.

- Verás Chris… hoy comenzará el cumplimiento de lo que me pediste. Pediste que los que se burlaran de ti fueran castigados.

- Así te lo pedí, Beatrice. Espero ver que puedes hacer…

- Sólo tienes que ir a la escuela cuando se vea la luna, en el primer cuarto de Luna. (7:30 pm)

La llamada colgó y entonces entró la de Sam.

- ¿Dime Sam?

- ¡Chris! ¡Debes volver a la cabaña pronto! ¡Cathy dice que se cumplirá la profecía de Beatrice!

- Ah… por favor, eso es solo una leyenda – dijo fingiendo naturalidad – Iré a la escuela a las 7:30 pm. Nos vemos ahí, en el Club de Informática.

- Chris… Cathy está insistiendo en esto. Yo no sé lo que pasa aquí tampoco… pero yo…

- Estaré en el Club de Informática – dijo Chris y colgó.

Dada esa respuesta, Sam, Cathy y el Sr. Smith decidieron ir a la escuela. Llamaron a Danny, por lo que el también estaría ahí.

Cuando llegaron Chris estaba parado cerca de la puerta, pero estaba asustado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Chris…?

Y se asustó al ver la puerta. Un círculo de magia estaba trazado con sangre alrededor de la puerta. El círculo tenía inscripciones hebreas en el mismo y parecía recién trazado.

- Tumbemos la puerta – dijo Sam - ¡Club Caza Monstuos! ¡Vamos!

Se transformaron con sus trajes y rompieron la puerta. Sólo para ver la masacre…

**(Nota del Autor: Salta al próximo capítulo si no quieres leer la descripción cruenta)**

En el piso del Club estaba el profesor que había expulsado a Chris del concurso de programación, con una estaca clavada en la frente.

Los miembros del Club Caza Monstruos no podían salir de su asombro. Era algo horrendo. Mientras contemplaban la escena, Chris miró a los lados y dio un grito de horror.

- No puede ser… John…

Cuando sus amigos voltearon vieron al hermano menor de Chris, Jhon en el suelo con una estaca clavada en el estómago y la otra clavada en la frente. Un charco de sangre rodeaba al cadáver.


	7. Movimiento Desesperado

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Movimiento Desesperado)**

Chris estaba asustado. Lo que había visto era algo totalmente horrendo. Su profesor y su hermano menor, brutalmente asesinados.

- ¡Nooo! – empezó a llorar Chris - ¿Porqué paso esto? ¿Por qué paso esto? ¡Esto no es lo que quise! ¡Esto ni siquiera lo desee, Beatrice!

- ¿Beatrice? – dijo Cathy - ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Chris! ¿Has visto a esa bruja?

- Ella me propuso vengarme de ese profesor y darme todo el conocimiento. Pero no creí que acabaría así… ¡Maldita Beatrice!

- No creía en esa leyenda… pero creo que este es otro monstruo que nuestro club debe combatir – dijo Sam – Esto es execrable.

- Pero debemos pensar en que la Bruja cumplirá toda la leyenda – dijo el Sr. Smith – Así que debemos saber cuál es el próximo paso.

_**En el segundo cuarto de Luna, los que queden deberán alabar mi honroso nombre o sufrir la pena de la expiación de 2 de sus miembros. [personas]**_

- ¡Esto no es obra de una bruja! – dijo Chris – Es un asesino que está usando la leyenda. No puede ser… me engañaron…

- Chris – dijo Sam – Ahora que recuerdo la leyenda no debemos enojar a Beatrice. Recuerdo la otra parte…

- ¡Pero claro que debo enojarme! ¡El maldito asesino le quitó la vida a mi hermanito! ¡A mi hermanito! ¡Beatrice no existe!

- Chris… por favor cállate – dijo asustada Cathy – Yo la he visto. Tú también… no dejes que su poder se libere.

- No voy a callarme. ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Mi hermanito! ¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!

- Tenemos que descifrar esa leyenda. O estaremos todos muertos – dijo el Sr. Smith - ¿Qué hora es?

- John… - seguí llorando Chris – Hermano…

- Entiendo tu dolor, pero debes sobreponerte. Si no detenemos esto muchos más morirán.

- Son… las 8:10 pm – dijo Sam mirando su reloj.

- Beatrice dijo que venga a las 7:30 pm – dijo Chris entre sollozos.

- La profecía lo llamaba "el primer cuarto de luna" – dijo Smith – La profecía como la oía tenía 6 cuartos de luna. Si dividimos entre 6 las 12 horas de noche, tendremos que cada cuarto de luna es cada 2 horas.

- Lo que quiere decir que el próximo cuarto es a las 9:30 pm – afirmó Cathy.

- Sólo si estamos unidos lograremos salvarnos de esto. Este es el peor reto al Club – dijo Sam.

- Sam… - dijo Chris – Tapa con esas mantas los cuerpos. No quiero verlos…

Sam sintió pena por Chris y su pérdida, por lo que hizo caso.

- Vamos Chris – dijo Cathy – Te llevaré a tomar café en la máquina expendedora.

En ese momento Sam volvió el rostro para ver a su equipo y vio que Danny ya no estaba.

- ¿Danny? – comenzó a gritar desesperada - ¡Danny!

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Chris

- ¡Danny! ¡Danny no está! – dijo Sam.

Inmediatamente Chris sacó su teléfono y le llamó. El teléfono timbraba sin responder.

- ¡Iré a buscarlo! – dijo Sam decidida - ¡Ustedes refúgiense en la cabaña!

Ya que iba armada, creyeron que eso era suficiente y la dejaron ir. El grupo se fue a la Cabaña.

- Deberíamos llamar a la policía – dijo Chris – El asesino puede estar suelto.

- No podemos Chris – dijo Cathy – Este es un club secreto…

En eso recibieron otra llamada. Cathy contestó. Era una llamada anónima.

- Y mientras discutían son ya las 9:40 pm. No han glorificado mi nombre… la segunda parte está en marcha… sólo vean su laboratorio de ciencias.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Danny! ¡Sam! – dijo Cathy. Los intentó llamar pero sin éxito - ¡Vamos inmediatamente a la escuela!

Al llegar, entraron directamente al Laboratorio de Ciencias. El terror agarrotó a los miembros del Club. Aquél ataque se tornaba cada vez más dantesco y cruel. Ya no contaban más con Danny y Sam.

**(Nota del Autor: Salta al próximo capítulo para no leer la descripción cruenta)**

Sam estaba con el rostro totalmente desfigurado producto del uso de un mechero y un bisturí. Tenía un alicate introducido cerca de sus costillas izquierdas. Era una matanza cruel. Estaba tirada en el piso dentro de un círculo con inscripciones en griego. Su cuerpo tenía una disposición muy parecida la crucifixión.

Por su parte Danny estaba colgado de los brazos y las piernas con alicates y un bisturí introducido en su estómago. Con la sangre habían dibujado a su alrededor un círculo mágico, parecido a las inscripciones alquímicas. La sangre goteaba de su estómago y su rostro era casi irreconocible por las quemaduras y las cortadas producto de un mechero y un bisturí.


	8. Movimiento Falso

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Movimiento Falso)**

Con este ya se habían cumplido 2 de los 6 cuartos de Luna de Beatrice. Habían muerto y de las peores formas, los amigos y conocidos de los miembros del Club Caza Monstruos.

- ¡Esto es imposible! – gritó Chris - ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡Beatrice! ¡¿Que quieres de mí?!

El Sr. Smith que estaba impasible ante la terrible escena encontró una carta cerca de los instrumentos usados para torturar a Sam.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo - ¡Una carta!

- Léela, abuelo – dijo Cathy con miedo – Sólo léela.

El abuelo de Cathy cogió la carta, la abrió y la leyó:

"_**¿Que les parece el desafío de la Tierra del Oro, Club Caza Monstruos?**_

_**Como ya deben saber quiénes han muerto, están aquí por deseos directos o indirectos de los que pactaron conmigo. Eso incluye a Danny, Chris y Jeremy.**_

_**¿Qué hace la pobre Sam destrozada? Bueno… eso es algo que deberán averiguar. No será fácil, Club Caza Monstruos. Pero no importa… en el 5 cuarto de Luna ya ninguno existirá**_

_**Beatrice"**_

- ¿Qué demonios haz hecho, Chris? – dijo Cathy enojada - ¡Haz liberado una masacre!

- ¡Yo no fui! – se quejó el chico - ¡Fue Danny quien invocó a esa Bruja! Ahora queda solamente Jeremy y yo, de los que pactaron con ella.

- ¡Jeremy! – dijo Cathy – No puede ser… Beatrice irá por él – Cathy pensó un momento. No le gustaba ese pensamiento… pero tenía que hacerlo – Chris, quiero que lleves a Jeremy al Club y te quedes con él. Ahí estará a salvo.

- ¿Y Wendy? – preguntó Chris – Se supone que Beatrice afectará a los conocidos. Danny le pidió seguramente algo sobre Wendy.

- Entonces, es posible que le haya pedido a Beatrice algo contra Mark y Ralph. Debemos asegurarlos… aunque es peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso porque revelará nuestro Club? – dijo Chris - ¡Ya eso no importa! ¡Los han matado, Cathy! Debemos concentrarnos en los vivos.

- Iré a traerlos Chris – respondió Cathy – Tú quédate en la cabaña y no te muevas de ahí. Cuando llegue, tú te encargarás de ellos.

- Entendido – respondió el chico - ¿Y qué harás tu?

- Como Rapsodiana, debo enfrentar a Beatrice.

- ¡No puedes! – le dijo Chris – Es muy peligroso.

- Tu confía en mí. No soy como ustedes. No puedo morir fácilmente… - y diciendo eso, salió.

Chris se quedó solo. El Sr. Smith acompañó a su nieta. Fue cuando Chris decidió regresar a la cabaña. En el camino vio una mariposa dorada.

- ¡Beatrice! – gritó furioso - ¡Ya basta! ¡Muéstrate de una vez! ¡Maldita bruja!

- No apareceré sólo por tu furia, Chris. Debes saber que lo que me pediste tenía un precio. ¿Pero que era Danny para ti?

- ¡No se trata de ellos! ¡Mi hermanito! ¡Lo mataste sin piedad!

- No era la gran cosa…

- ¡Bruja maldita! – respondió con furia - ¡Te cazaré! ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

- ¡Jajaja! – le respondió la voz de Beatrice - ¡Te crees muy listo! ¡Pues en ese caso te mataré! Pero no ahora… sino que será lo peor que ha imaginado. Tus amigos no desearán haber nacido cuando vea el método que usaré contigo por petulante.

- Nuestro Club desaparecerá contigo y me vengaré por matar a mi hermanito…

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Beatrice - ¡Jajajaja! – y su voz se disolvió en el frio de la noche.

Chris se quedó desafiante y caminó, aunque con rabia hacia la cabaña. Al llegar ahí, Cathy ya lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Dónde te haz metido, Chris? Estábamos preocupados…

Iba a decirle lo de Beatrice, pero sería preocupar a su amiga demasiado, así que mintió.

- Tuve un problema al volver. Me perdí por el miedo…

- No te preocupes – le dijo Cathy – Ahora estás a salvo. Y adentro están los demás: Ralph, Mark y Wendy. Creen que pasaremos una velada. Por favor no les digas nada de Beatrice ni de las muertes.

- No se los diré… confía en mi.

- Bueno – dijo el Sr. Smith – Iré con mi nieta a comprarles algunas cosas. Estén alertas. No sabemos cuál es el próximo paso de Beatrice.

Diciendo eso, Cathy y el Sr. Smith se fueron a buscar provisiones. Sin embargo no notaron que a lo lejos, Beatrice los había observado:

- Ya tengo a todos reunidos. La puerta de Rapsodia está por abrirse y el miedo de estos idiotas ha hecho que se reúna todo justo antes de lo planeado. Veremos la hora cuando se cumplan los cuartos de luna y se abra el camino a Rapsodia. ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajaa! Entonces veremos quién es mejor… ¡Club Caza Monstruos!


	9. Respuesta Inesperada

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Respuesta Inesperada)**

Chris estaba en el Club con Jeremy, Ralph, Mark y Wendy. Lo que no sabía era como los retendría para que no salgan y librarlos de la muerte segura a manos de Beatrice.

- ¿Y bien Chris… porqué estamos aquí? – preguntó Ralph.

-Debemos estar alertas. Han ocurrido múltiples crímenes y pensamos que podrían estar en la mira.

- ¿"Pensamos"? – respondió Ralph - ¿Quiénes más están en esto?

- Somos unos amigos – respondió Chris – Que investigamos crímenes…

- No te creo nada – le respondió Ralph – Dinos que pasa…

Chris se quedó helado. No diría lo de Beatrice, porque no le creerían. Entonces…

- Es por Beatrice – dijo Jeremy

- ¿Beatrice? – dijeron los demás en coro.

- Verán… hay una bruja llamada Beatrice. Yo y Danny hicimos un pacto con ella. Y la bruja mató a Danny. En su pacto, Danny pidió que lo libraran de Ralph y Mark, por lo que tememos que ahora los quieran matar a ustedes. Y aunque Danny pidió el amor de Wendy… la bruja lo mató, así que queremos estar seguros de que no te ocurra lo mismo.

Chris respiró tranquilo. Jeremy lo había explicado claramente. Sin embargo…

- ¿¡Quieres que nos creamos esa historia tan mala!? – respondió Ralph - ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¿Verdad Mark?

- Ya lo entendí. Danny nos desprecia tanto que ha planeado hacernos algo esta noche y usan esa tonta leyenda para asustarnos. ¡No caeremos en su trampa!

- No es una broma – dijo Chris – Si no se quedan, Beatrice los matará.

- Esa bruja no existe. Quedándose aquí lo único que hacen es el ridículo.

- ¡No se vayan! – pidió Chris – Sé lo que les digo…

- Oh por favor – respondió Mark – Tan sólo son una panda de idiotas.

Y sin decir más se retiraron del Club.

- Traté de advertirles… - se lamentaba Chris - ¡Pero no logré nada! ¡Maldita Beatrice! No debí pactar contigo…

Tan sólo quedaban en el Club, Jeremy, Chris y Wendy. Entonces vieron la mariposa dorada volar cerca de ellos.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Jeremy - ¡Beatrice!

La Bruja apareció. Se presentó flotando:

- Vamos mortales… reconozcan mi poder. Alaben mi nombre y se salvarán…

- ¿Cómo podemos alabar tu nombre, si nos haz quitado a Sam y Danny de la peor manera? ¡Desaparece, Bruja! – fue la retadora respuesta de Chris.

- Bueno… eso quieren… - respondió Beatrice – Pobres…

Trasladémonos a Cathy y su abuelo.

- ¿Abuelo, hicimos bien en dejar a los chicos solos?

- Cathy… no siempre podremos protegerlos. Además… no te preocupes. El Club tiene muy buena seguridad. Nadie que no esté autorizado puede entrar.

En eso sonó un mensaje de texto nuevo. Cathy vió su teléfono:

"_**Feliz Noche de Luna… Cathy la Rapsodiana.- Beatrice"**_

Cathy se asustó y marcó al número de Chris. Sin embargo solo escuchó al teléfono sonar.

- ¡Volvamos al Club inmediatamente! – dijo Cathy y con su abuelo, regresaron.

A llegar, la puerta de madera tenía trazado un círculo grotesco de magia con inscripciones griegas. Debajo estaba escrito: _**"Feliz Noche de Luna… Cathy la Rapsodiana".**_

Cathy entonces temió algo y comenzó a golpear a la puerta:

- ¡Chris! ¡Jeremy! ¡Wendy! ¡Chicos… ábranme… soy yo!

No obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió usar su llave. Apenas abrió vió a sus amigos como dormidos sentados alrededor de una mesa con dulces. Seguramente habrían traído algo para comer.

- Chicos, que susto me dieron. Recuerden que para otra vez…

Sólo cuando se acercó lo suficiente, comprobó que lo que vio, era algo que no tenía precedentes. Algo muy grave ocurría con ellos. Era la crueldad absoluta.

**(Nota del Autor: Salta al próximo capítulo para no leer la descripción cruenta)**

Sólo quedaban Jerremy, Wendy y Chris. Acercándose a la mesa se podía ver que a todos les habían abierto el estómago y llenada la cavidad gástrica de caramelos y galletas. Los habían destripado. No había duda.

En el centro de la mesa había leche con galletitas y un sobre que ponía en la delantera: **"Para Cathy, de Rapsodia". **Este horrendo crimen también se perfilaba ser de la obra de Beatrice. Ya el Club había perdido a todos sus integrantes humanos con este golpe.


	10. Movimiento de Jaque

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo X**

**(Movimiento de Jaque)**

Cathy estaba en silencio. Estaba en Shock. Ya ninguno de sus amigos quedaba del Club Caza Monstruos. Todos muertos.

- ¡Beatrice! – gritó - ¡Detén esto ya! ¡Ya has matado a todos mis amigos! ¿Qué quieres de los Rapsodianos? ¡Dime! ¿Qué quieres de mi raza?

A un lado de la puerta , estaba una carta. Cathy la cogió y leyó:

"_**Veo que estos humanos no saben cuando rendirse. Les ofrecí que me rindieran pleitesía… pero se negaron todos al ritmo de Chris. Pobres… espero que lo pasen bien en la tierra de los dulces.**_

_**Y sobre los "enemigos" de Danny. No creas que me olvidado. Pero más bien deberías abandonar ya toda esperanza de salvarte. Ya quedan pocas horas para el alba, cuando resucitaré y Single Town reconocerá unánimemente mi poder.**_

_**Será la venganza por encerrarme 200 años desde la época del antiguo club. ¿Acaso ya lo haz olvidado? Fue fácil convencerlos con historias de deseos y grandeza, lo que me permitió ejecutar mi venganza. Pero todavía falta mucho. Tienes el derecho de un duelo conmigo. Tan sólo espera que destruya a los inútiles no aptos para el duelo y veremos quién es la mejor.**_

_**Beatrice"**_

- ¡No puede ser! No moriré… ¡Sobreviviré y desenmascararé a esa maldita bruja! ¡La cazaré! No… peor aún… la matare como mató a mis amigos. ¡La mataré! ¡Oíste Beatrice! Escapa de mi ira… porque no sé lo que te haré si te atrapo. ¡Pagarás la muerte de mis amigos!

- Calmante Cathy – le respondió su abuelo – Debemos pensar en lo que hacer.

- ¡No hay tiempo! – le dijo ella - ¡Tenemos que buscar a Mark y Ralph ahora! Si los encontramos… encontraremos a Beatrice.

- Muy buena idea Cathy – respondió su abuelo – Vamos a buscarlos…

Single Town no era demasiado grande, pero Cathy y su abuelo decidieron buscar por separado. Cathy estaba tan cegada por la ira que quería enfrentarse a Beatrice sola, sin que su abuelo la detuviera y convenció a su abuelo de que no la detuviera.

Fue cuando estaba cerca de una tienda de cómics que empezó a oír que su celular sonaba. Atendió, aunque salía que era un remitente anónimo.

Cuando descolgó solo escuchó el Ave María de Schubert acompañado de una risa de mujer.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó desesperada.

La risa siguió al ritmo del Ave María hasta que se convirtió en una risa estridente y colgó.

Cathy intentó llamar a su abuelo, pero al rato colgó. No quería que nadie la detuviera para su confrontación con Beatrice. Y entre búsqueda y búsqueda, llegó a ser las 5:10 AM. En eso recibió un mensaje de texto:

"¿Te has perdido? Todos te esperan en el monumento de la ciudad."

Cathy temió sobre quien remitiera dicha carta y corrió hacia la Plazuela Central de Single Town, donde estaba el monumento. Al llegar no vio a nadie.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó ella – ¿Ralph, Mark?

Sacó su número y marcó a su abuelo. El número timbró y timbró. Cathy se preocupó y comenzó a caminar por la plaza hacia el monumento. Conforme se acercaba empezó a oír un ruido extraño.

- ¿Hay alguien? – siguió preguntando - ¡Ralph! ¡Mark!

Cathy llegó a reconocer el sonido extraño. Era el celular de su abuelo. El sonido venía de la estatua. Se acercó temerosa… y al llegar vio algo cubierto con un gran trapo verde.

La Rapsodiana tragó en seco y retiró el trapo. Fue entonces cuando el observador lejano oyó un grito de desesperación.

**(Nota del Autor: Aquí empieza la descripción cruenta. Sáltala hasta la próxima nota si no quieres leerla)**

Estaban Ralph, Mark y su abuelo. Ralph y Mark habían sido apuñalados con estacas en el estómago y en la pierna, y sus rostros totalmente destrozados. Sus abdómenes estaban abiertos y expuestos. Podían verse los intestinos. Su abuelo había sido golpeado con un arma en la cabeza, la cual tenía semi-abierta, como si de un melón se tratase. Se notaba el cerebro, que era parecido al humano.

**(Nota del Autor: Aquí termina la descripción cruenta. Sigue leyendo)**

En eso, apareció detrás de Cathy, Beatrice. La chica la sintió y volteó.

- ¡Tú… maldita! ¿Has hecho esto?

- En el sexto cuarto de luna… la Bruja resucitará y nadie quedará con vida…

- ¡Déjate de profecías! – le reclamó Cathy - ¿Porqué lo haces?

- En realidad esto ha sido una prueba Cathy. No es quién crees, el que les mató.

- No te inventes excusas, Bruja. ¡No eres una bruja! ¡Jamás te reconoceré!

- Vamos a otro lado donde podrás verlo todo. Demostrarás que no soy una bruja en ese caso. Aclararás la historia de tu Club. Pero yo te digo desde ahora… ¡No puedes derrotarme! ¡Reconocerás mi poder!

- Acepto – dijo Cathy – Demostraré que no posees ningún poder, para vengar a mis amigos.


	11. Juego de Respuestas

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Juego de Respuestas)**

(Nota del Autor: Si leyeron las descripciones cruentas se darán cuenta que los crímenes atribuidos a Beatrice son horrendos. Ahora viene el momento de que Cathy explique por qué Beatrice no tiene el poder de cometerlos. Aquí ya no sé si podré separar crueldad de la narración, porque si van a explicar cómo se cometieron los crímenes, lamentablemente tengo que detallarlos. Si quieren seguir esta historia, no les quedará remedio que leerlos)

Beatrice levantó su mano y de repente Cathy sintió una luz blanca. Luego apareció en un lugar repleto de minas de oro.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en la Tierra del Oro: Rapsodia. Lástima que ya no tengas a nadie que te acompañe, todos están muertos – respondió Beatrice.

- Eres una maldita bruja – respondió Cathy - ¿Has matado a todos mis amigos sólo para que puedas venir a pasearte en minas de oro?

- Dijiste que me retarías… que mostrarías que no tengo poder. ¡Empieza de una vez!

- ¿Porqué Beatrice… porqué le hiciste eso a mis amigos?

- Te daré la respuesta si superas mi juego de respuestas. ¿Cómo quieres jugar? ¿Ir a un nuevo mundo donde estén tus amigos para que los destruya de nuevo? ¿O quieres recordar los sacrificios y sacar conclusiones desde ellos? ¡Decídete!

- No dejaré que mis amigos vuelvan a sufrir de las manos de un asesino. Responderé aquí, recordando los crueles crímenes…

- Bien… pues empecemos Cathy.

Y ambas desaparecieron. De repente aparecieron en Single Town, en la puerta del Club de Informática.

- Este es el Laboratorio 120 donde Chris tiene el Club de Informática. En estos momentos es cuando vienen los demás… - y volvieron a desaparecer.

En ese momento llegó Chris.

- Profesor… tengo que decirle que… - y entonces vio el círculo mágico trazado con sangre en la puerta - ¡Aaaahh! – y se quedó asustado mirando la puerta.

En medio de esa tensión es cuando llegaron Sam, el Sr. Smith, Danny y "Cathy".

- ¿Qué te pasa Chris…? – preguntó Sam y dio un grito al ver la sangre en la puerta. Pero se recuperó rápidamente - ¡Tumbemos la puerta! ¡Club Caza Monstruos! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos incluyendo Chris, se transformaron con sus trajes y entraron.

En ese momento vieron la macabra escena. El profesor del Club estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre. En su frente estaba clavada una estaca.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – gritó Sam del horror.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – dijo "Cathy" horrorizada.

Chris comenzó a mirar para los lados…

- ¡Nunca desee esto! ¿Qué paso…? ¡Aaaaah! ¡Jhon! ¡Jhon! ¡Nooo!

Y cuando los demás volvieron el rostro vieron al hermano menor de Chris, Jhon en el suelo con dos estacas, una en la frente y la otra en el estómago.

En ese momento Beatrice paralizó la escena y volvió con Cathy.

- Un asesinato retorcido… - dijo Cathy.

- Verás… - dijo Beatrice – El círculo mágico dibujado es un conjuro que permite pasar las puertas. Por eso tu Club tuvo que romperla para entrar. Estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo un culpable podría matarlos y salir?

- Pues eso es fácil – dijo Cathy – Cerrando con llave tras matarlos.

- Imposible – dijo Beatrice – Las únicas llaves las tienen los profesores y los conserjes. Ningún conserje mató a los dos y no usaron las del profesor, porque siguen en su bolsillo.

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes?

- Porque si mintiera, no tendría sentido ver como admites que tengo poder. ¡Esto fue hecho con mi magia!

- ¡Eso nunca! – respondió Cathy – Pudieron salir por la ventana y pusieron seguro con la llave del profesor.

- Nadie salió por la Ventana – respondió Beatrice – Aunque no puedo decir que la llave del profesor no fue usada. El resto queda a ti. ¿Acaso quieres aceptar que alguien del Club los mató y cerrando la puerta se desapareció con el poder de sus trajes Rapsodianos?

- No es posible…

- ¡No quieres culpar a ninguno de tus amigos! ¡Acéptalo! ¡Esto fue obra de la magia!

- ¡No es magia, maldita bruja! ¡Seguramente eres otra Rapsodiana como yo, y me confundes con toda la tecnología que tienes! ¿Qué interés tendrías en el Club? – Cathy se quedó en silencio y pensó - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Alguien robó el traje de alguno de nosotros, lo usó en cometer el crimen y desapareció usando el traje! ¡Así puedo decir que el asesinato no fue mágico!

Beatrice se quedó callada. No podía rebatirle eso.

- Muy bien… no eres tan tonta como pensé. ¡Vamos a la siguiente etapa!


	12. Movimiento de Defensa

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Movimiento de Defensa)**

Beatrice estaba contrariada. No podía negar que alguien podía tomar el traje del Club y usarlo. Después de todo, aunque se transformaran, los trajes tenían que salir de algún sitio.

- Muy bien hecho, Rapsodiana. Veamos como respondes al segundo desafío.

- Sólo una cosa – dijo Cathy.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- La Cathy que está en las recreaciones ¿Soy yo?

- Claro que eres tú – respondió Beatrice – Estamos viendo el pasado desde "arriba". Ella eres tú, pero no tiene recuerdos de esto porqué en su mundo no ocurría todavía.

- Con eso me basta. Sigamos…

Beatrice desapareció e igual Cathy. Y aparecieron cerca del Laboratorio de Ciencias.

- Veamos como resuelve esto – dijo Beatrice – La puerta del Laboratorio estaba abierta. Así la encontraron…

Y desaparecieron de nuevo. En ese momento llegaba "Cathy" y Chris.

- Danny no responde a su teléfono – dijo Chris – Y Sam tampoco.

- Tenemos que buscar en el laboratorio…

- Danny odia las clases de química. No lo encontrarás aquí. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes que la maldición…

Al entrar y ver lo que había en el laboratorio dio un grito de terror.

- ¡Danny! ¡Sam! ¡No puede ser!

Sam estaba con el rostro totalmente destrozado por las quemaduras de un mechero y los cortes de un bisturí. Le habían sacado los ojos. Así mismo, en sus costillas izquierdas debajo de los pulmones tenía un alicate incrustado. Su cuerpo estaba colocado de forma parecida a la de una crucifixión y un círculo mágico con inscripciones en griego rodeaba el cuerpo.

Danny estaba colgado en la pared con alicates sujetando el peso de su cuerpo e introducidos en sus brazos y sus piernas. Así mismo le habían perforado el estómago con un bisturí y con la sangre habían dibujado un círculo mágico alrededor de su cuerpo. Su rostro destrozado por las quemaduras y las cortadas del mechero y un bisturí. Le sacaron los ojos.

- No puedo creer el sadismo de los asesinos – dijo Cathy - ¿Porqué los matarían así… destrozando sus rostros?

- Es algo sencillo – respondió Beatrice – Para confundirlos…

- ¿Confundirnos?

- Veo que no lo logré… pero si los dos tenían las caras irreconocibles, no podemos saber con certeza si el asesinado es realmente la persona o un impostor. Y si fuera un impostor… entonces el que no murió sería el culpable. ¿Aceptarás que uno de ellos mató al hermano de Chris y a su profesor?

- ¡Jamás! Esos dos asesinados son Sam y Danny. Ellos no pudieron matar a nadie.

- Demuéstralo – dijo Beatrice - ¿Cómo sabes que no son ellos? El círculo de la magia en sus cuerpos es el círculo de la imitación.

Cathy tragó saliva y comenzó a dar su "macabra" explicación:

- Danny es un chico deportivo y excéntrico. Mira su cabeza… tiene un olor a gel quemado, lo que demuestra que no era el pelo de otra persona. En sus pies hay mechones de pelo a medio quemar que son iguales a los de Danny. Si hubiera sido otra persona, los alicates hubieran hecho caer al cuerpo porque no podrían soportar el peso. Más Danny era fuerte, al igual que sus huesos y músculos y por eso resiste el cuerpo y no cae. Y si miras la perforación… no hay hedor a comida chatarra. ¡Ese es Danny!

- ¡Jajajja! – dijo Beatrice – Veo que eres buena patóloga. Efectivamente… es Danny. ¿Y la otra muerta? ¿Será Sam?

- Queda chamusquina de los mechones de Sam.

- Casi todos en la Escuela tienen mechones. No es una respuesta.

- Tiene la ropa de Sam. ¡Tiene que ser ella!

- Cualquiera puede comprar ese estilo de ropa para imitarla. Alguien que quiera llegar al Club.

- Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, una vez cosí con hilo rojo. Si eso está dentro del bolsillo entonces sabremos de quien era esa ropa. Y nadie puede ponérsela porque la habrían matado antes de podérsela quitar y ella habría luchado, destrozando las costuras delicadas de los costados.

Beatrice no respondió.

- No has dicho que alguien pueda quitarle la ropa y ponérsela otra vez, porque quedarían los vestigios en esta habitación y Sam al luchar había roto su ropa. ¡La chica muerta de ahí es Sam! ¡No fue imitada con un círculo de magia!

Beatrice no supo responder a esto. ¿Acaso era Cathy mucho más lista que ella?

- Bien hecho – respondió Beatrice – Hace años que no me divierto tanto viendo a alguien decir que mi magia no fue si no patrañas humanas…

- No es magia. ¡No puedes explicar las incongruencias!

- Vamos al próximo escenario… Cathy.


	13. Jaque Mate

**Leyenda de la Bruja de Single Town**

**Renuncia**

Monster Buster Club (Club Caza Monstruos en español), no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Marathon Media, Jetix Europa y demás. No hablo Francés aunque me llama la atención la serie. Que más me gustaría que poseer los derechos para cambiar algunas cosas.

Tengo la terrible costumbre de llevar muy al lado del shock mis descripciones. Pero siendo una serie infantil, daré versiones cruentas e incruentas de los hechos que puedan sorprender la susceptibilidad de algunos lectores. Si afirmara algo "raro" daré explicaciones debajo.

La historia supone ocurrir en 2009 para poder adecuar las fechas.

Dicho esto… empecemos.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Jaque Mate)**

Beatrice lo transportó directamente a la escena donde encontraban la masacre de la Casa del Club. "Cathy" y su abuelo estaban agarrotados del terror.

- ¡Aaahhhhh! ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Quién hizo esto?

"Cathy" veía como a Chris, Wendy y Jeremy los habían sentado en sillas alrededor de una mesa servida con leche y galletas para cada uno de ellos. Sus abdómenes abiertos al igual que sus estómagos y llenos de galletas y caramelos. La sangre estaba debajo de ellos, como nadando por las patas de la sillas.

En ese momento Beatrice paralizó la escena.

- Otra retorcida forma de matar – dijo Cathy – Llenar de caramelos un cadáver… es demasiado.

- En el segundo escenario las caras de Danny y Sam estaban destrozadas, para que sospecharan que alguno era un impostor. ¡Pero ahora puedes ver sus rostros! ¡Ahora puedes pensar en tus sospechosos!

- ¡Cállate sádica bruja! – le respondió Cathy.

- Entonces intenta explicar esto racionalmente. Este es su Club. ¿Quién pudo matarlos?

- Danny, Chris y Jeremy pactaron contigo. Sus potenciales víctimas eran Mark y Ralph. En un ataque de ira…

- Mark y Ralph no mataron dentro del la cabaña del Club – dictaminó Beatrice.

- Haz dicho que no mataron en la cabaña del Club. ¡Entonces significa que los hicieron salir, los mataron y los regresaron a la cabaña!

- Los demás no salieron de la cabaña, al contrario fueron asesinados ahí – dijo Beatrice - ¡Esto tuvo que ser magia! ¡Nadie más pudo matarlos!

- ¡Si pudo! – respondió Cathy – Algún alien en busca de deseos de venganza que confundió a Jeremy y Wendy como miembros…

- No fue un alien lo que mató a los miembros del Club – respondió Beatrice.

Cathy guardó silencio.

- ¿No tienes de quien sospechar? ¡Sólo te queda tu abuelo, el Sr. Smith!

- ¡Mi abuelo jamás haría algo tan macabro!

- ¡Acepta entonces que los crímenes son producto de la magia!

Cathy no respondió y cerró el puño de rabia. No sabía cómo explicar que sus amigos hayan sido asesinados.

- ¡He ganado esta ronda! ¡Ahora sólo falta verte en la última y finalmente te arrodillarás y reconocerás mi poder! ¡Vamos, Cathy!

Cathy y Beatrice aparecieron cerca del monumento de la Plaza de la Ciudad. Era el momento que "Cathy" descubría los cuerpos de su abuelo y los dos rivales de Danny tras una manta verde.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Abuelo! ¡Noooo!

Su abuelo estaba con la cabeza abierta como un melón. Le habían dado un golpe con un hacha muy filuda. Y con respecto a Ralph y Mark, los habían apuñalado con estacas en el estómago y la pierna. Sus rostros totalmente destruidos y sin ojos. En su abdomen una perforación y de ella salían los intestinos.

Beatrice interrumpió la escena.

- ¿Quién podría ser el que abriera a tu abuelo como un melón? – preguntó Beatrice - Todos quienes conocen la existencia del Club están muertos. Un alien no mataría a Ralph y Mark, ya que no tiene necesidad de esconderse de nadie. ¿Quién crees que queda si quieres explicar esto lógicamente?

- Jamás aceptaré que fue magia, bruja.

- ¡Entonces tendrás que aceptar que tú los mataste! ¡Eres la única que queda! ¿Cómo podría alguien ajeno al Club matarlos? ¡Acepta la magia!

- ¡Yo jamás mataría así a mi propio abuelo! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación a todo esto!

- Te estás quedando sin argumentos… niña…

- Entonces di que un ciudadano de Single Town los mató. ¡Alguien tuvo que hacerlo!

- Sólo alguien relacionado con el Club o una bruja pudo cometer este crimen.

- Ya no queda nada – dijo Cathy - ¡Todos están muertos! ¿Quién sería el asesino?

- Ya te lo dije hace tiempo. ¡La magia! ¡Los maté con mi magia!

- No lo aceptaré – dijo llorando Cathy – ¡No lo aceptaré jamás!

- Admite que perdiste. Ya no puedes explicarlo. Ahora de rodillas y aclama mi poder, sino quieres que te mate.

- Haz lo que quieras bruja. No quiero vivir después de perder a mis amigos.

- Haz perdido el juego Cathy, la Rapsodiana. Y por eso tendrás la muerte en tu querido Single Town – diciendo esto la hizo desaparecer.

Al amanecer cuando los conserjes limpiaron la estatua se quedaron horrorizados al ver entre los cadáveres del Sr. Smith, Ralph y Mark, un cuarto cadáver que tenía el rostro totalmente destruido y el abdomen expuesto… pero lleno de caramelos.

En medio de esa carnicería volvió a aparecer Beatrice.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cathy! ¡Derroté a tu Club Caza Monstruos! ¡Lo hice! ¿Pero tan pronto acabará mi diversión? Ciertamente me ha sorprendido la habilidad y el descaro con el que alguien se atrevió a desafiar mi magia. ¡Ay de los hombres que por buscar el poder son capaces de vender sus almas al mismísimo diablo! ¡Levántete Cathy! ¡Levántate y continúa divirtiéndome con tu terquedad!

Al decir eso, Cathy apareció flotando al igual que Beatrice.

- ¿Me has convertido en una bruja?

- Dime que se siente que te abran el estómago y destruyan el rostro. Estás viva. Puedes decírmelo…

- ¡Contéstame! ¡Beatrice!

- ¡Jaajaja! No estaba equivocada en despertarte. Eres tan arrogante como siempre. No eres una bruja tonta. Esta es Cathy, la que puede ver los universos que voy a crear para divertirme a tu costa y la de tu Club.

- ¿De mi Club? – dijo Cathy, ya perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Jajajaja! ¡Los has matado! ¡Los has destrozado! ¿A quién queda matar ya?

- Así como te reviví a ti… los puedo revivir a ellos. ¡Prepárate para un destino peor que el mismísimo infierno!

- ¡Detente ya! ¡No los hagas sufrir otra vez!

- ¡Reconoce mi poder y arrodíllate a besarme los pies!

- ¡Jamás, bruja cruel! ¡No eres más que un truco! ¡Lo demostraré!

- ¡Jaajaja! ¡Entonces los resucitaré a todos y volveré a empezar! ¡Y no terminaré hasta que reconozcan mi poder! ¡Los reviviré una y otra vez! Pero ya no serás tú quien tenga el placer de negarme o aceptarme. ¡Tal vez hayan otros mejores en tu club!

Y de un chasquido, los muertos que estaban en todo Single Town empezaron a desaparecer y convertirse en mariposas amarillas. Beatrice ya no podía contener la risa y la daba con toques muy siniestros. Era su juego y llegaba la hora de volver a empezar.

FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO

(**Nota del Autor:** Bueno… hasta aquí llegó el 1º arco de esta historia. El segundo se llamará "Turno de la Bruja de Single Town" y se publicará como historia diferente por su extensión. Ah por cierto… si le notan parecidos a _**Umineko no Naku Koro ni**_, debo decir que Ryukishi07 es el amo y maestro de las historias de terror y no hay quien pueda comparársele. Pero como Monster Buster Club es una serie fácil de digerir… tal vez un mortal común pueda volverlo un poco "Umineko" con el misterio. La colección total se llamará "Monster Buster Club" sencillamente, ya que cuando acabe los arcos de dudas, comenzarán los de respuesta)


End file.
